


This Can't Be Happening to Me, This is Just a Dream

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Song: Just a Dream, Songfic, This was written before season 3 and Cory's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Rachel and Finn love each other. Now Finn goes off to war. Will that be the end? Finchel one-shot FYI: IDK how these things go.





	

_2 weeks after the day she turn eighteen..._

_Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were sitting in Finn's truck. "Are you thinking about tomorrow? You know the rules." Finn told Rachel._

" _What rules?" She smiled._

" _You know I'm leaving after the wedding, right?"_

" _I know."_

" _When I get back we'll finally have what we want: A family."_

" _Yeah."_

_The Next Day..._

_She was dressed in white. Getting ready to go to the church that night. When the church doors opened up, she put her veil down to cover up her tears. It was happening. She was getting married. The trumpets start playing. This was it. The preacher started the ceremony, while Rachel stared at Finn's eyes. They said their "I Do's." and they shared a kiss._

_5 months later after the day she turned eighteen..._

_A military officer walked up to the house. He knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door. She looked at the officer and grabbed the envelope. She opened it and saw these words:_

" _Dear Mrs. Finn Hudson, We are sorry to inform you, but Finn Hudson has passed away in war. We are sorry for your loss and we'll set up a funeral date as soon as possible. Again we are sorry for your loss. From, The United States of America Army."_

_Rachel out her hand over her heart and started crying. She fell down to the ground and started bawling. The officer walked away to the car and left._

_5 months and 1 week after the day she turned eighteen..._

_She now was dressed in black. She couldn't believe it her true love has died in war. She was crying really hard. There was a box of letters in the passenger seat of Finn's truck. She can still see him sitting next to her. Seeing him telling her how much he loves her. Despite what had happen in the past, they always stuck by each other. She sighed and wiped her tears and got out of the truck. She walked in the service and sat down. The preacher said "Let's bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul." Then they handed Rachel a folded up flag. Which was the last she had of him. and what could've been. They shot one final shot and it felt like a bullet hit her heart. She stood there crying. She remembered the last thing he had said to her:_

" _Rachel, I promised after I come back from my first tour, me and you will start a family and we'll be proud to say I fought for my country."_

_She got up to the microphone and started to sing:_

" _Baby why did you leave me? Why do you have to go? I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance. Standing in the background. Everyone saying 'He's not coming home now.' This can't be happening to me. This is Just A Dream."_

_Then the tears came out. So hard and very long. After the service, some old friends came up and said sorry. Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel and hugged her and cried too._

I'm proud of my country and I'm sorry for the loses our country has faced. I'm proud of being an American. Thanks US Troops. The story was based on the song "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. Let's pray for the military families.


End file.
